Si j'avais été toi
by rorosalie010
Summary: Imaginez Edward en humain et Bella en vampire... Et si leurs rôles avaient été échangés par un quelconque coup du destin?
1. Nouveau départ

Forks. Une nouvelle chance, ou, si on préfère le voir de manière plus pessimiste, un nouveau semblant de chez soi qu'il nous faudra abandonner au premier faux pas. Un nouvel essai, encore. En ce qui me concerne, peu de choses changent. Oui, le soleil ne se lève pas sur le même paysage – quand on le voit, du moins, pointer le bout du nez derrière ces nuages oppressants que rien n'arrive à chasser – et les lieux sont différents. Les personnes qui foulent le sol aussi ne sont pas les mêmes; autant de tentations inédites qu'il me faudra apprendre à oublier, à garder prisonnières dans un tiroir verrouillé de ma conscience. J'ai la chance de ne pas être une néophyte; j'ai près de deux siècles d'expérience derrière moi, mais ils ne transparaissent guère derrière mon image à jamais figée de jeune fille de 17 ans. J'ai déjà été humaine, tout comme eux. J'ai vécu la vie simple, harmonieuse mais combien fragile qu'ils voient s'écouler chaque jour un peu plus à la manière des grains de sable dans un sablier. Seulement, elle s'est arrêtée avant ce que le destin avait prévu. À moins qu'elle ne se soit jamais réellement terminée; on ne sait jamais.

Un beau jour de 1802, ma vie de jeune femme pleine d'avenir, de rêves et de projets s'est interrompue abruptement, sans que je ne voie la fin arriver. J'étais gauche, naïve, banale. J'étais une fille comme les autres qui souhaitait un jour rencontrer le grand amour, fonder une famille, vivre d'un travail valorisant qui me donnerait une raison d'être. Or, en plein samedi après-midi, sous le soleil aveuglant qui commençait à décliner dans le ciel et qui colorait de jaune orangé les murs blancs des habitations de ma petite ville, le sort s'est joué de moi. J'ai retrouvé, en rentrant chez moi, toute ma famille morte, victime d'un incendie accidentel. Ne subsistaient de ceux que j'avais aimés que des cadavres couverts de suie, dégageant une désagréable odeur de chair brûlée. Qu'étais-je censée faire? Sous le coup du désespoir, j'ai souhaité attenter à ma propre vie. En commettant l'irréparable, je ne m'attendais nullement à rouvrir les yeux un jour.

Pourtant, la vie en avait décidé autrement. Mon corps était intact lorsque j'ai de nouveau soulevé mes paupières. Seulement, quelque chose – tout – avait changé. Moi qui n'avais jamais attiré les regards auparavant, je me voyais maintenant parée d'une élégance à faire verdir de jalousie n'importe quelle beauté naturelle. Ma peau était d'albâtre, mon sourire invitant, mes yeux d'un rouge à glacer le sang. Et j'étais affamée. Seulement, rien ne semblait pouvoir me sustenter. Comme tous ceux de mon espèce, j'ai vite réalisé que pour survivre, il me faudrait tuer. Seule, sans mentor, j'ai quand même vite fait le lien entre ma nouvelle enveloppe charnelle et mes besoins fondamentaux. Moi qui m'étais toujours régalée de livres fantastiques relatant la sombre destinée de personnages improbables évoluant dans une sphère qui leur était éternellement hostile, je me voyais piégée à leur place, comme manipulée par les ficelles de quelque auteur malicieux.

Heureusement, j'ai rencontré Charlie. Sans lui, j'errerais probablement encore seule dans les bois, à fuir la reconnaissance des êtres humains tout en chassant leur personne. Lui aussi était une créature mythique que sa condition avait épuisée. Lui aussi se cherchait une raison de vivre, à défaut d'être forcé à le faire jusqu'à ce que le monde s'éteigne de lui-même. Il était plus jeune que moi, mais pour lui, le temps s'était arrêté à l'aube de ses 38 ans. Il pouvait aisément passer pour mon père. En nous est ainsi né l'espoir de vivre une partie de ce qu'on nous avait volé. Ce qui me ramène à l'instant présent.

Ce matin, une nouvelle « vie » commence pour notre petite famille. Nous avons pris l'habitude, entre nous, de nommer ainsi chacune des nouvelles existences que nous tentons de mener, puisqu'elles peuvent parfois être plus longues que n'importe quelle vie humaine… Après une nuit passée à songer avec appréhension au moment où je devrai mettre les pieds dans ce collège où je serai l'objet de bien des regards curieux – mon incapacité à dormir me privant du privilège de sombrer dans l'oubli pour quelques heures – je me lève du canapé où j'ai passé ma nuit à réfléchir pour me diriger lestement vers ma garde-robe. Je suis bien consciente que, même affublée d'un banal jean et d'un chandail usité, je sortirai toujours de la masse. Or, ce n'est pas une raison pour en rajouter et sortir l'un de ces vêtements griffés que je devrai dès maintenant réserver à de plus grandes occasions.

En descendant rapidement les escaliers en quelques enjambées, je me rends au rez-de-chaussée et aperçois Charlie, apparemment très concentré, révisant le code de lois que son nouveau travail l'oblige à connaître. En effet, Charlie sera policier pour la petite ville de Forks. Ce sera la première fois que mon père adoptif essaie cette carrière. Sur le pas de la porte, nos yeux se croisent en un regard entendu, chacun souhaitant à l'autre que cette première journée déterminante pour notre avenir – ou, du moins, pour notre futur rapproché – se passe bien.


	2. Première journée

En mettant les pieds pour la première fois dans le lycée de Forks, je réalisai à quel point cette nouvelle existence se distinguerait des précédentes. J'avais visité la plupart des villes de ce monde, de Mexico en passant par Venise, Paris et Berlin. J'étais acclimatée aux foules, aux villes populeuses dont les routes étaient comme des rivières dans lesquelles pullulaient des flots humains. Il me semblait que cette ville tranquille, qui ne comptait que quelques milliers d'habitants, m'offrirait quelque chose de nouveau, de différent. En jetant mon regard sur les premiers étudiants que je croisai, je compris rapidement que tous se connaissaient. Aucune gêne ne semblait entraver leur enthousiasme. Les gens se saluaient allégrement, certaines filles s'installaient à l'écart pour potiner avec un entrain non feint. Quant à moi, je me dirigeai lentement – ou, du moins, à une vitesse humaine – vers ma première classe.

En entrant dans une salle surpeuplée d'humains en tout genre, je m'attendais à vivre l'une des pires heures de ma vie. J'avais escompté devoir me battre contre ma nature, devoir la ligoter au plus profond de moi-même. Ce ne fut, à mon grand étonnement, nullement le cas. Non distraite par mon entourage et connaissant déjà la matière abordée, je laissai mon esprit errer à son aise, ramenant à la surface du lac de ma conscience des pièces du puzzle que constituaient mes souvenirs. Après avoir vécu la douleur de perdre ceux qui, jusqu'à ce moment-là, formaient ma famille, je n'avais pas été capable de rester en Angleterre, où j'étais née. J'avais fui vers la France, sentant que j'étais lâche, que je trahissais les miens. Je souhaitais me rendre le plus loin possible des paysages qui, indissociables de mes souvenirs, me lacéraient intérieurement tels des flèches aux pointes acérées. Là-bas, j'avais profité de ma grâce et de mon élégance – des traits propres aux vampires – pour me faire un nom dans le monde de la mode. En me donnant corps et âme – ou ce qui en restait – dans un travail demandant, je souhaitais à jamais oublier le drame que j'avais vécu et le mystère de ma renaissance. Or, cela était sous-estimer les formidables capacités cognitives de mon esprit. Tout, absolument tout, y restait imprimé, à jamais gravé dans ma mémoire.

Bien qu'absente d'une certaine manière, je n'étais pas sans être consciente des innombrables regards posés sur mon corps. Je pouvais sentir que je les intimidais, qu'ils me considéraient comme étrange, sans savoir à quel point je l'étais vraiment. Ils détaillaient chacune de mes courbes – que je savais être parfaites – ainsi que ma peau sans défauts. Mes yeux bruns se fixèrent à nouveau sur la réalité du monde autour de moi, quittant les brumes de mon passé humain. Implacable, je balayai la classe d'un regard circulaire. Un seul garçon ne me regardait pas. Aussi étrange cela puisse-t-il paraître, ce fait me gênait, me révulsait. Je me sentais ridiculisée, brimée. Mais quelle raison avais-je de l'être? Tous les regards étaient braqués sur ma petite personne. Sauf le sien.

Je tentai de porter attention au cours pour éviter que cette pensée irrationnelle ne me tiraille interminablement. Peine perdue. Je me surprenais à me tourner, à fixer le dos du garçon assis loin devant moi, devinant, à leur couleur bronze et à leur brillance, la texture de ses cheveux, leur douceur. En n'aillant toujours comme indice que le dos qu'il daignait bien m'offrir, je me surpris à imaginer à quoi pouvait bien ressembler son visage. Je lui imaginais des yeux clairs, une expression nostalgique… Je me secouai pour me tirer de mon rêve éveillé. Que se passait-il avec moi?

La cloche sonna enfin, me tirant de ma torpeur et m'offrant un soulagement quasi instantané. Je quittai la classe avec ma grâce habituelle, un peu trop vite peut-être. Je m'installai seule à une table de la cafétéria, jouant le jeu de l'humaine nouvelle et timide. Cela n'empêcha guère quelques âmes courageuses de s'essayer sur moi. Un charmant garçon blond – Mike Newton, je crois – tint à me tenir compagnie, me trouvant bien seule. Mais je me moquais bien de sa présence et de ses babillages insignifiants. Je ne pensais qu'à ce garçon aux cheveux de bronze qui refusait de me regarder en face et qui ne s'intéressait point à moi. À défaut, ce fut moi qui le fixai. Inconscient de mon regard dans son dos, il vaquait tranquillement à ses occupations tandis que je détaillais chacun de ses mouvements, fascinée. Mike tenta d'attirer mon attention à plusieurs reprises, en vain. Il finit par lâcher prise, ce qui propagea en moi une vague d'intense soulagement. Puis, il me regarda.

Il interrompit son geste, la fourchette à quelques centimètres de sa bouche demeurée ouverte. Contredisant le reste de son expression, ses yeux se posèrent calmement sur moi. Ils étaient d'un vert lumineux – la plus belle couleur que je n'aie jamais vue. Tout de suite, il me vint à l'idée qu'il n'était pas comme les autres. Que, tout comme moi, il était perdu dans cette foule de gens tous pareils; il était le mouton noir de cette masse uniforme avant même que je ne vienne lui voler sa place. Un lien indéfinissable nous unissait, je le ressentais au tréfonds de moi-même. Un lien d'une nature inconnue, une force qui m'attirait sans que j'arrive à en comprendre le fonctionnement. Je clignai des yeux pour rompre l'enchantement. Néanmoins, il ne lâcha pas prise pour autant. Je le vis se préparer à se lever – j'aurais pu m'enfuir en un éclair, sans qu'il ne me voie faire, tellement j'étais rapide, mais je n'en fis rien.

Ses yeux étaient maintenant fuyants, tandis que la distance entre nous s'amenuisait de seconde en seconde. Lui aussi semblait stupéfait par cette même force qui nous attirait l'un vers l'autre. Était-ce le destin? Il prit place près de moi, sans qu'aucun de mes muscles ne réagisse. Et il me regarda comme personne ne m'avait jamais regardée. Il me détailla mécaniquement, son expression n'étant ni appréciative ni désapprobatrice. Il observa patiemment mes traits, ne daignant pas émettre le moindre son. Gênée par ce que je commençais à voir comme un passage aux rayons X, je rompis le silence la première.

- Et alors?

Surpris par ce qui était loin d'être une introduction en règle, il cessa enfin son examen minutieux de ma personne. Je me rappelai soudainement comment son absence de réaction à mon égard m'avait autrefois froissée. Bizarre.

- Alors, tu es Isabella Swan.

Sa voix était feutrée, comme si mon nom était un secret sauvagement gardé. Cela m'agaça légèrement.

- Et celle que tout le monde détaille, ajoutai-je dans un soupir exaspéré.

Je n'étais pas pour avouer que cela me flattait encore après tant d'années. Il me regarda dans les yeux et me sourit. Son sourire était plus éblouissant que celui de bien des vampires. Il se fit muet pendant de longues secondes, attendant manifestement que j'ajoute quelque chose. Je me rappelai alors les règles élémentaires des bonnes manières.

- Et tu es…?

- Edward Cullen.

- Oh! Le fils du médecin! À ce qu'il paraît, ton père fait un boulot extraordinaire ici.

Il parut déçu de ne pouvoir m'exposer lui-même ces faits. Cependant, il se ressaisit rapidement. Pas très volubile au début, il accéléra le tempo du rythme de ses mots au fur et à mesure qu'il me parlait de lui. Je ne sentis nul agacement, nulle gêne. Lorsqu'il se tu enfin et qu'une sonnerie annonça la reprise des cours, il se glissa furtivement hors de ma portée, affichant la même indifférence qu'au matin. Décidément, je n'étais pas au bout de mes surprises.


	3. Indifférence

Les jours passèrent. Je m'adaptais facilement à mon environnement, apprenant à me fondre dans la masse de ces jeunes qui paraissaient avoir le même âge que moi. Je suivais les cours sans grand intérêt et dès que la surveillance de l'enseignant se relâchait, je dirigeais mon attention vers Edward. Ce dernier, depuis notre discussion (ou plutôt son monologue), avait recouvré son indifférence initiale avec superbe. Tout se déroulait comme si nous ne nous étions jamais adressé la parole. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de trouver ce garçon étrange, mais qu'avait-il de si particulier? Bien sûr, il avait réussi à percer le mur pourtant hermétique de mon propre isolationnisme. Néanmoins, pourquoi agissait-il comme il le faisait?

C'est après avoir médité sur ces questions intrigantes une bonne partie de la nuit que j'entamai les gestes qui faisaient maintenant partie de mon quotidien : choisir une tenue hélas! trop commune, observer le lever du soleil par la fenêtre, saluer Charlie. Je fis tout mon possible pour éviter qu'il ne mette le doigt sur les réflexions qui m'obnubilaient, mais encore une fois, je minorais sa perspicacité et l'efficacité de sa nature observatrice. Il cessa de lire pour me dévisager intensément. Il avait l'habitude de remarquer chaque changement infinitésimal dans ma manière d'être depuis tellement longtemps qu'il ne pouvait tout simplement pas se départir de cette impulsion à la demande. Je soupirai, abandonnai la bataille et fixai ses yeux bruns légèrement cernés qui détonnaient sur sa peau liliale. Gardant en moi un léger espoir qu'il abandonne facilement la partie, je lançai soudainement :

-Les livres ne disparaîtront pas, tu sais. Tu devrais aller chasser, tu as mauvaise mine.

-Je ne t'apprendrai rien en t'apprenant que la tienne ne vaut guère mieux, si tu me permets ce manque flagrant de galanterie, ajouta-t-il, l'air espiègle. Cependant, je pressens que ton air abattu n'a strictement rien à voir avec ton alimentation. Je me trompe?

Son souffle était suspendu, ses yeux, inquisiteurs. La quiétude soudaine, non interrompue par le moindre son, incitait à la confidence. Pourtant, je ne pipai mot.

-Ainsi, puisque tu ne t'adresseras visiblement pas à moi, je devrai supputer. Ce n'est manifestement pas l'endroit qui te dérègle, puisque tu t'es apparemment adaptée à merveille. Tu te sens seule?

« Oui, songeai-je, mais seulement parce que la seule personne dont l'attention m'importe est la seule qui n'a cure de qui je suis et de ce que je fais. »

-Seulement comme un vampire peut se sentir, isolé des siens au travers d'une bande d'humains, mentis-je.

Charlie comprenait mon désespoir, sans toutefois en saisir la cause. Perdue dans ma méditation, je ne le remarquai que du coin de l'œil lorsqu'il se leva souplement pour venir poser la main sur mon épaule. Il caressa mes cheveux bruns comme un père l'aurait fait avec sa fille. Dans un chuchotement, il ajouta :

-Je serai là quand tu seras prête à en parler.

Il quitta la pièce, me laissant seule à mon introspection.

***

Je m'adonnais à ce qui était devenu, depuis peu, ma principale distraction – et obsession. Pour une raison qui échappait encore à mon esprit pourtant habituellement aiguisé, Edward Cullen me fascinait. N'eût été des preuves flagrantes que sa scrutation m'avait apportées, j'aurais facilement pu croire qu'Edward n'était aucunement humain. Il vivait en marge de la microsociété que formait son école et ne s'adressait presque à personne, en dehors des enseignants à qui il était bien forcé de répondre de temps en temps. Il faisait montre d'un petit côté taciturne et renfermé qu'un vampire dans mon genre associait facilement à plusieurs dizaines d'années de vie de privation et de solitude. Nonobstant, cela ne faisait évidemment pas le moindre sens, étant donné que je savais, bien que voulant croire le contraire, qu'Edward n'était pas comme moi. Quel droit, de toute façon, aurai-je eu de me réjouir de sa condition si c'eût été le cas? Un tel nombre d'entre nous la vivait à la manière d'une malédiction…

Je commençais à constater que cet étudiant, à priori tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal, avait un effet particulier sur moi. J'avais commencé à l'associer au coup de foudre, à l'amour. Ce qui n'était pas mon premier réflexe, étant donné que j'avais tenu pour acquis, il y a des décennies de cela, que mon cœur, figé dans la même immobilité depuis tellement d'années sans émettre le moindre battement, sans faire circuler le moindre sang dans mes veines, avait perdu sa capacité inhérente d'aimer au sens où le coup de foudre l'entendait. J'encommençais tout juste à entrevoir la possibilité que je puisse m'être fourvoyée. Or, aucunement cela ne réglait-il mon dilemme : qu'allais-je faire? Allais-je agir, prendre mon courage à deux mains, retrousser mes manches et l'aborder? Où user d'une tactique plus déloyale, exhiber mes atouts hors-normes et le charmer, sachant pertinemment – je grimaçai à l'idée – qu'il y avait ensuite un risque pour que je lui fasse du mal?

Ce que je fis ensuite était une preuve criante de mon égoïsme, mais je m'en moquais éperdument. J'avais fait mon choix. En moins d'un quart de seconde, j'avais disparu du siège que j'occupais et m'étais dirigée à la vitesse de l'éclair vers la petite maison que j'habitais avec Charlie. Je réalisai à l'instant où je m'élançai à ma pleine vitesse à quel point cette impression de puissance et de liberté m'avait manqué. Une fois dans ma chambre, je balançai mon jean délavé ainsi que mon pull au fond de la pièce et les troquai contre une robe de soie blanche, que je savais me faire ressembler à un ange – ou à un démon. Sa couleur se fondait avec ma peau marmoréenne, donnant encore plus d'éclat à mes lèvres rouges. Je frisai mes cheveux en douces boucles souples et chaussai mes pieds de ces escarpins que presque aucune fille n'arrivait à porter plus de quelques heures. Puis, je réintégrai la classe que j'avais quittée sans que personne n'eût remarqué ma courte absence. Cela n'allait évidemment pas tarder à changer.

Dès que la cloche sonna la fin du cours d'anglais auquel j'assistais, je fus sous les feux de la rampe. Tous n'avaient plus d'yeux que pour moi. Des commentaires étaient soufflés d'une personne à une autre, des garçons se donnaient des coups de coude. Pendant ce temps, j'appréhendais l'attention qu'Edward allait enfin diriger sur moi, le cherchant des yeux dans la cafétéria noire de monde. Son regard consentit enfin à se poser sur moi. Il me fit de nouveau cadeau de son examen consciencieux et méthodique de mon corps, de mon visage, de ma tenue. Si j'avais encore pu rougir de plaisir, je l'aurais sûrement fait, ce qui m'étonna encore une fois. Je le fixai droit dans les yeux, espérant qu'il puisse déceler dans l'éclat de mes pupilles l'invitation silencieuse que je lui lançais.

Soudain, je fus comme transportée loin du présent, dans un passé lointain, aussi peu clair qu'un jour de brouillard. Des sensations remontaient en moi, oubliées depuis trop longtemps, me remuant sans ménagement. La tête me tournait, le monde s'effaçait, mes oreilles bourdonnaient. La lumière était trop forte, j'étais aveuglée, privée du moindre contact avec la réalité. Mon cœur, retenu par la cage de mon immortalité, voulait tellement battre qu'une douleur insupportable assaillait ma poitrine. Ma respiration se faisait haletante malgré l'inutilité manifeste d'oxygéner davantage mon sang disparu depuis deux cents ans. J'avais mal partout, chaque cellule de mon corps me faisait souffrir. Paradoxalement, une chaleur bienfaisante – comment cela était-il possible? – inondait mon être.

Nous n'étions plus que deux au monde. Les autres avaient disparu. Cela n'avait pas la moindre importance. J'étais perdue dans l'océan vert de ses yeux, paralysée, paniquée par l'éclat d'intelligence traversant ses iris brillants qui me prouvait encore une fois qu'il en savait trop. Il me fallait fuir, m'échapper, esquiver ce qui allait suivre. Juste me sauver – au sens littéral du mot.

***

J'arrivai chez moi dépassée, paniquée – un état dans lequel je ne m'étais pas trouvée depuis ma vie d'avant. Là était justement la source de tout mon tracas : qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu faire ressortir toutes ces sensations si… humaines? Je chancelai, attrapai le rebord du comptoir de la cuisine pour ne pas tomber. Les yeux dans le vague, je tentai de me rappeler la dernière fois où j'avais vécu pareille expérience : cœur qui part en vrille, paralysie… Je n'avais vécu qu'un seul et unique amour, à l'âge de 16 ans, dont mon état actuel m'avait privée de la quasi-totalité des souvenirs. Un nom persistait : Antoine. Or, il appartenait à une autre époque, était mort et enterré depuis longtemps, tout comme le peu que je gardais de lui. Avais-je vécu un coup de foudre?

Une main rassurante se posa sur mon épaule et m'entraîna dans le salon. Je n'opposai aucune résistance. À quoi bon? J'étais brisée. Charlie me prit doucement par la taille et m'installa sur le canapé. Il observa mon visage torturé en fronçant les sourcils avant de prendre la parole d'une voix feutrée et mélodieuse.

-Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas.

Ce n'était pas une proposition, mais un ordre. Je grimaçai. J'allais être forcée de satisfaire sa curiosité, sans quoi il n'allait cesser de me harceler – oh! gentiment, mais me harceler quand même.

-Tu crois en l'amour entre un vampire et un humain? Entre le prédateur et la proie?

Son expression demeura indéchiffrable. À croire qu'il savait, tout simplement, mais qu'il attendait que je fasse les premiers pas pour m'en parler et me prodiguer ses conseils. Comme s'il était réellement mon père et que je n'avais pas plus d'expérience que lui.

-Je n'ai pas rencontré beaucoup de vampires, mais la majorité d'entre eux vivaient seuls ou en compagnie de l'un des leurs, répondit-il doucement. Ce qui ne veut pas dire que de nombreuses légendes ne courent pas à ce sujet. Dans la majorité, le prédateur n'aime pas vraiment sa proie, il la tourmente, tout simplement, puis lorsqu'elle est sienne, il en dispose comme il le souhaite.

Il réprima un frisson.

-Mais il y a aussi de ces contes de fées qui racontent la force toujours sous-estimée de l'amour. Un amour qui prend un côté éternel et immuable, étant donné notre incapacité à oublier. Un amour qui peut autant faire souffrir qu'il fera jouir. Un amour rendu rare et précieux par la fragilité de l'un des deux êtres, par son caractère éphémère. Deux désirs contradictoires et des efforts de volonté infinis à déployer pour faire durer la magie. Dans la mesure où tenter de changer un humain en vampire peut se clore par la mort, un paradoxe d'éternelle souffrance se crée. Ou le vampire souffrira à résister à l'appel du sang de celui ou de celle qu'il aime, ou encore il souffrira de sa mort après avoir échoué.

J'avais écouté sa tirade patiemment. Il y avait de quoi avoir peur, bien sûr, mais j'étais convaincue que mon histoire ferait partie des contes de fées. Qu'Edward deviendrait le prince avec qui je passerais ma vie sans fin, que ce monde deviendrait notre palais, et l'éternité notre royaume. Nonobstant, lui n'en savait rien.


	4. Attraction

Je tentais de mettre la situation au clair dans ma tête, à la lumière de ce que Charlie m'avait appris et de ce que mon cœur m'avait notifié. Premièrement, je savais que je ne pouvais pas l'ignorer. Sournoisement, sa réalité s'était imposée à moi, franchissant aisément le point de non-retour. Je savais que je ne pourrais plus jamais réfléchir, agir, évoluer dans le monde cruel qui m'entourait sans penser à lui. J'étais prise au piège dans un filet dont les maillons se resserraient un peu plus chaque jour, dans une sorte de cage dorée dont la clé n'aurait jamais existé. Je comprenais qu'il ne me servait plus à rien de me battre, qu'il me fallait accepter que je ne pusse vivre sans Edward. Cet état de dépendance me frustrait autant qu'il m'enchantait; deux émotions contradictoires que je peinais à faire coexister en moi sans sombrer dans la folie. Il me vint alors à l'esprit que s'il disparaissait du jour au lendemain, je serais détruite. Le noir se ferait autour de moi. Il me fallait donc apprendre à le connaître, à l'aimer par autre chose que par instinct, pour autre chose que l'image que je m'étais faite de lui.

J'eus toutes les difficultés possibles à l'approcher. C'était comme si nous étions deux aimants aux pôles opposés, mais que le sien était gardé par un autre aimant chargé de m'éloigner. Seulement, son attirance à lui était juste assez forte pour me narguer. Je l'observais du coin de l'œil tout le temps, comptais le nombre de sourires qu'il m'adressait dans une journée, passais toujours proche d'oser lui parler puis perdais courage et résolvais de laisser mes paroles à l'état de pensées. J'épiais ses moindres mouvements, cherchais la signification du moindre de ses gestes au travers des connaissances que j'avais accumulées. Malheureusement, mes deux siècles de vie ne recelaient aucune recette miracle pour faire les premiers pas en amour.

Cependant, le destin choisit de m'offrir une occasion de lui faire face. Alors que nous marchions plutôt près l'un de l'autre – quelle chance! – pour nous rendre en anglais, sa main frôla le bout de mes doigts dans un mouvement involontaire. Nous nous arrêtâmes tous deux, perplexes, sans oser bouger. Mon esprit articulé de sang-froid, pendant la courte seconde que dura son malaise, eut tout le loisir d'analyser la situation sous toutes ses coutures : le contact brûlant de sa main sur ma peau de glace, les frôlements qui l'avaient précédé et suivi, semblables à de douces ailes de papillons s'agitant sur ma peau sans défauts, son sourire fugace qu'il avait sitôt cherché à effacer, son air d'excuse tellement adorable. Contre toute attente, alors qu'il allait manifestement partir en courant, me filant encore une fois entre les doigts, j'agrippai sa main et le retins. Avec une lenteur qui me sembla délibérée, il releva ses yeux irrésistibles du sol et les vissa droit dans les miens. Pendant ce temps, nos mains étaient toujours liées, mes doigts autour des siens. Il ne semblait pas avoir peur, ne semblait pas chercher à échapper à mon emprise. Soudain, il me tira par la main – je dus réagir rapidement et me laisser entraîner pour qu'il ne décèle rien de suspect – et m'entraîna loin des classes. Il me poussa contre le mur, voulut poser une main sur moi mais n'osa pas, prit l'une de mes boucles brunes entre ses doigts et lâcha dans un soupir :

-Je ne comprends pas.

J'aurais voulu avoir la force de lui répondre, mais qu'aurais-je bien pu lui dire? J'étais aussi perplexe que lui. Il me dévisageait avec une curiosité sans bornes, les yeux brillants, le souffle court. Je laissai s'écouler les secondes, priant pour qu'il continue à m'observer ainsi indéfiniment. Je ne me sentais jamais aussi bien que sous la douce couverture de son regard. Mes lèvres s'entrouvrirent avant que je n'aie pu les retenir :

-Je pense sans cesse à toi. Tu hantes mes pensées et je ne peux diriger mon regard ailleurs que sur toi lorsque tu es près de moi. Lorsque tu es loin, ton image me pèse, j'ai hâte de te revoir, je me sens brisée, je me sens comme la moitié de moi-même. Comme si tu étais indissociable de moi.

Je me mordis la lèvre de dépit. Avais-je vraiment dit cela? Je l'observai. Il n'avait pas l'air choqué, simplement concentré. Ses sourcils étaient arqués au-dessus de ses yeux vert clair, son front plissé par l'effort qu'il déployait pour comprendre la situation. Il semblait calculateur, alors que je me laissais purement et simplement porter par mes émotions. Était-ce bien moi la vampire?

-Moi aussi, ajouta-t-il simplement.

Il serra plus fort ma main qu'il gardait dans la sienne. Il ne fit aucun commentaire sur la dureté de ma peau, sur sa température ou sa couleur. Il se contentait du contact d'une partie de mon être contre son corps. Puis, les barrières tombèrent simultanément. Lui se débarrassa du manteau de son indifférence et du poids de sa méfiance, tandis que je laissais derrière moi mes scrupules et mes derniers espoirs d'échapper à ma destinée. Ses bras m'entourèrent, nos lèvres se touchèrent. Le moment était si magique qu'il me fallait me contrôler, oublier que j'étais une vampire et, pour un moment du moins, redevenir humaine. Je m'exhortai à bouger calmement, de façon délibérément mesurée. Je caressai ses cheveux bronze, appréciai le contact de sa peau chaude sous mes doigts. Ses mains caressèrent mes cheveux brillants, tracèrent le pourtour de mon visage. Il me vint à l'idée que rien n'était un hasard. Nous devions nous rencontrer. C'était écrit quelque part.

***

-Parle-moi de toi, suppliai-je.

S'il devait partir un jour, il me fallait en savoir le plus possible sur lui. C'était vital.

-Je suis arrivé ici il y a trois années déjà, commença-t-il. Carlisle et Esmé – mes parents adoptifs – voulaient nous offrir une vie normale. Nous avons tous eu des existences tourmentées avant qu'ils n'arrivent à construire une vie pour nous. Ce sont des anges. Il m'arrive de croire qu'ils ont été envoyés sur Terre pour ça.

Je l'écoutai me raconter sa triste histoire. Il était le fruit d'une aventure, d'une histoire d'un soir entre deux jeunes de 18 ans. Sa mère avait réalisé trop tard son état pour pouvoir réagir et elle était bien trop dépourvue pour arriver à s'en occuper convenablement. Malgré tout, elle avait une volonté de fer. Elle avait supporté vaillamment sa grossesse inattendue, éprouvant de l'amour pour son malheur. Edward n'avait vécu que quelques jours avec elle, mais il lui semblait, malgré le brouillard des années, se rappeler qu'il y avait vécu des moments d'une tendresse inouïe. Tandis qu'il parlait avec dévotion de cette époque dont il ne gardait que d'épars lambeaux, je me plaisais à observer le mouvement de ses lèvres, l'expression de nostalgie qui traversait souvent son doux regard ou encore la subtile douleur transperçant dans le doux son de sa voix – étrangement harmonieux pour une voix humaine. Tout s'était déroulé si vite; c'était comme si nous n'étions plus nous-mêmes, comme si quelqu'un d'autre nous dirigeait. Il m'avait embrassée, et contre toute attente, j'avais réussi à combattre ma nature et à la refouler. Je lui avais rendu son baiser, puis nous nous étions séparés, ahuris.

Nous avions fini par comprendre que nous devions être ensemble. Ce n'était pas comme si on nous en avait donné le choix. Un habile ventriloque dont la nature nous échappait à tous les deux tirait sur nos ficelles, et nous étions bien trop attirés, bien trop éprouvés pour protester. Et à ce moment-là, tout ce qui comptait pour nous était d'en savoir le plus possible sur l'autre pour le transformer en réalité, lui ôter son caractère irréel, car je n'étais pas seule à le voir comme une apparition divine, à avoir été littéralement mise hors de combat par son éclat. Je m'arrachai à mes pensées pour garder le fil de ce que racontait mon compagnon.

-J'ai eu de la chance. Sans mère, seul dans le monde actuel, personne ne sait ce que je serais devenu. Quand je vois ces jeunes à la rue qui mendient pour survivre dans les grandes villes, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que si un infime détail de mon parcours avait été modifié, j'aurais aussi bien pu être là où ils sont.

Un long silence suivit, me prouvant qu'il n'avait pas l'intention d'ajouter quoi que ce soit. Brusquement, n'ayant plus aucune distraction, mes sens me ramenèrent à ma soif que j'avais ces derniers temps négligée, absorbée que j'étais par l'objectif que je m'étais donné. Il était là, à quelques pas de moi, et la gorge me brûlait. Comment avais-je pu l'embrasser? Des sentiments contradictoires m'habitaient : je me savais en contrôle, mais cette soif était mal. L'idée même de désirer sa mort, d'imaginer son sang dans ma bouche me révulsait. Je me trouvais cruelle. Si j'avais encore pu verser des larmes, je l'aurais fait. Je fus frappée par une idée simple, claire, mais tellement douloureuse que j'en eus le souffle coupé – ce qui me secoua, même si respirer était à proprement parler inutile chez moi. Mon visage devait exprimer mon affliction, car les traits d'Edward changèrent. Je me composai une façade d'excuse et lui adressai un pauvre sourire.

-Je dois y aller. Je suis désolée.

Je voulais qu'il comprenne. Je souhaitais plus que n'importe quoi que nous nous rencontrions à nouveau. Mais je devais partir, et vite. Avant que l'autre partie de moi – celle que je détestais, celle que je combattais depuis mon arrivée ici – ne dévore en une seule bouchée le peu d'humanité que l'amour avait réussi à ranimer. Dans un gracieux saut, je me détachai de lui et m'éloignai doucement, puis de plus en plus rapidement au fur et à mesure que mes sens me confirmaient qu'il ne me suivait pas.

***

Nous avions pris l'habitude de nous retrouver régulièrement après les cours ou sur l'heure du dîner pour échanger des tranches de nos vies, des pensées, des réflexions sur divers sujets. Son esprit affûté ne cessait de m'impressionner. Il comprenait tout très vite et le monde dans lequel il évoluait semblait avoir peu de secrets pour lui – chose impressionnante considérant qu'il n'avait eu que 17 ans pour l'explorer et mettre ses secrets à jour. Il semblait comprendre les autres sans avoir besoin de leur parler, compatir avec eux sans pour autant les connaître. Tout cela me fascinait, mais je me gardais bien de le lui avouer; honnêtement, je craignais qu'il ne prenne peur et qu'il ne disparaisse comme il aurait originalement dû le faire. Intérieurement, je craignais toujours le jour où il allait se rendre compte de ma différence, réaliser que je n'évoluais dans le monde peuplé de démons et de créatures fantastiques auquel mon titre me confinait. Néanmoins, j'avais confiance en sa perspicacité, celle que j'avais moult fois expérimentée; je me doutais bien qu'un jour ou l'autre il ferait le rapprochement. Toutefois, une douleur sans nom me submergeait chaque fois que j'autorisais mon esprit à emprunter le sentier sinueux de cette éventualité; l'absence de l'adrénaline qui aurait dû stimuler mon cœur et accélérer mon pouls se faisait cruellement sentir, me donnant l'impression désagréable que j'étais prisonnière de mon corps – bien que ce fût le cas, je me forçais à ne pas voir les choses ainsi.

Ce jour-là, le ciel était couvert comme à l'habitude – il ne fallait guère s'en étonner – mais une lumière étrangement rassurante réussissait à percer la résistance des nuages et à caresser nos visages, comme l'espoir livrait combat au désespoir à l'intérieur même de moi. Edward et moi discourions sur Roméo et Juliette, que nous trouvions, d'un commun accord, magnifiquement romantiques, bien que mon ami trouvât que Roméo manquait de courage vis-à-vis de sa bien-aimée. La littérature était l'un de nos sujets favoris. Sa connaissance des livres n'avait d'égales que celles qu'il possédait de la musique ou du théâtre. Je me mis à le détailler, lui trouvant soudainement des allures de Roméo. Sa posture gardait une certaine dignité malgré le fait qu'il fût simplement étendu sur la pelouse comme n'importe quel étudiant de son âge. Il existait, dans l'agencement pourtant simple de ses vêtements, une espèce de grâce ancienne, une fierté de bien paraître. Ses cheveux entremêlés semblaient avoir été volontairement placés de cette façon; même l'angle avec lequel les vents faisaient virevolter ses mèches de cheveux de même que celui avec lequel le soleil révélait leur brillance dorée à mes yeux semblaient soigneusement calculés. Je n'eus cependant pas le loisir d'utiliser encore plus mon hyperacuité de vampire pour étayer le portrait que je faisais de lui; il s'adressa soudain directement à moi, cessant de discourir et attendant apparemment une réponse :

-Cela fait des semaines que nous nous voyions, que nous consacrons tout notre temps libre ensemble. Je n'ai fait que te parler d'eux ces derniers temps, mais je voudrais que tu rencontres ma famille, demain. Ils seront enchantés de faire la connaissance de l'ange qui a soudain éclairé mon existence.

Une vague de panique menaça de m'engloutir tout entière. « Garde ton calme », m'exhortais-je. L'angoisse se mêla soudain à l'appréhension et à une forme d'excitation. J'allais enfin percer ses secrets, rencontrer sa famille, plonger dans son passé et amorcer, par le fait même, notre avenir…


	5. Surprise

Cette nuit-là, je ne pus rien faire d'autre qu'arpenter toutes les pièces de notre petite maison de long en large, la concentration me fuyant comme la peste. Les nombreux ouvrages que je venais tout juste de me procurer dans l'espoir de consacrer mes nuits à quelque chose de plus instructif que la reconstitution du visage d'Edward n'arrivaient nullement à capter mon intérêt, et je me lassai rapidement. Dans un soupir, je les replaçai sur les bons étages de la bibliothèque. La vie ne serait-elle jamais comme avant? Abandonnant la bataille que je me livrais contre moi-même, je laissai mon esprit tergiverser vers Edward et vers la situation actuelle – tout spécialement vers les événements du lendemain.

Après m'avoir annoncé la surprenante nouvelle, Edward s'était contenté de me toiser silencieusement, tandis que je restais sans voix, prise au dépourvu par la vitesse à laquelle ce moment que je craignais secrètement avait pointé le bout de son nez. Même s'il avait formulé sa tirade à la déclarative, son interruption prolongée me confirma qu'il attendait une réponse – ou, à tout le moins, une réaction – de ma part. J'étais consciente que je ne pouvais refuser et que la peur et l'appréhension que j'éprouvais n'étaient en rien des raisons suffisantes pour m'esquiver. Tentant de trouver les bons mots et de mettre un peu d'ordre dans mon esprit secoué, j'écoutai le « silence ». L'absence apparente de bruit cachait le doux sifflement du vent, le son cristallin de l'eau d'un petit ruisseau, le chant lointain de quelques oiseaux égarés. La certitude que, malgré mon malaise, la vie poursuivait son cours me rasséréna. Je ramenai mes sens à l'instant présent. Il n'avait nullement, malgré sa nature observatrice – comment l'aurait-il pu? – remarqué que j'avais consacré près d'un quart de seconde à préparer ma réponse.

-Bien sûr, avais-je acquiescé, c'est avec plaisir que je rencontrerai ta famille.

En guise de remerciement, il avait frôlé ses lèvres sur les miennes, puis y avait déposé un baiser léger comme un nuage.

Toutefois, seule dans notre petite propriété de Forks, cohabitant avec l'épais silence de la nuit tandis que Charlie était parti se sustenter, la situation me semblait plus épineuse qu'elle ne l'avait été sous la douce lueur de l'après-midi près de celui que j'aimais. Si Edward, absorbé qu'il était par ma personne, n'avait rien remarqué d'étrange dans mon comportement ou dans mon apparence, qu'est-ce qui me prouvait que ses parents et ses nombreux frères et sœurs en feraient autant? Privés de l'éblouissement que j'exerçais sur mon amoureux, seraient-ils enclins à voir en moi une menace, un personnage suspect? Me priveraient-ils de la compagnie d'Edward? Il fallait que je cesse de me torturer, sachant que peu importe l'ampleur de mes spéculations, l'aube se lèverait sur le jour J à un moment ou à un autre. Les yeux fixés sur la fenêtre de la cuisine où j'avais enfin daigné m'arrêter, j'observai pendant de longues minutes le ciel s'éclaircir, passant du bleu profond zébré de noir au bleu plus clair couvert de nuages grisâtres, puis au jaune d'or, puis enfin au rose. Je me convainquis intérieurement que les choses se feraient aussi simplement dans mon cas, détournai la tête et me dirigeai vers ma chambre avec l'intention de me préparer; aucune raison n'était assez bonne pour justifier que j'aie un air encore plus vampirique.

C'est vêtue d'une féminine robe de soie rose – j'étais certaine qu'elle me rendait encore plus angélique – que je quittai la maison un peu avant six heures. Marchant sans bruit aucun sur les feuilles mouillées qui jonchaient le sol de la forêt, me fondant dans la nature, j'entrepris de chasser quelques élans pour adoucir l'éclat de mes yeux, qui commençaient à tirer sur l'ébène. Je tirai de cette activité l'énergie qu'aurait dû m'apporter la nuit. Ainsi étais-je fraîche et dispo lorsque je me dirigeai de nouveau vers l'entrée. En parfait gentilhomme, Edward m'attendait, un sourire invitant aux lèvres, adossé contre sa voiture, une Volvo argent. Contrairement à moi qui, pour ne pas sortir de la masse, m'étais rabattue sur une simple voiture d'occasion, lui n'avait pas l'air de se soucier des regards qui convergeaient en direction de son bolide. Une telle fierté rayonnait dans son regard que je me surpris à moi aussi lui sourire, le cœur soudain allégé de toutes les possibilités infâmes que mon puissant cerveau avait implantées dans ma conscience. Aussi facilement qu'elles m'étaient venues, elles disparurent et me donnèrent soudain envie de courir et de me jeter dans les bras de mon ami qui m'attendait – ce que je ne fis point, pour les risques que cela comportait.

Je pris place aux côtés d'Edward sur la banquette avant tandis qu'il me dévorait à nouveau des yeux – pour mon plus grand plaisir, je me devais de l'avouer. Je sentais le poids de son regard sur le tissu de ma robe qui épousait parfaitement les courbes de mon corps, puis sur mes lèvres rouges, qu'il semblait se retenir avec grande peine d'embrasser. Je détournai la tête pour lui faciliter la tâche; je ne savais guère s'il était bien pour lui de le tenter ainsi. Il démarra doucement et la vitesse raisonnable qu'il maintint tout au long du trajet jusqu'à la villa de ses parents me permit de profiter pour la première fois du paysage, n'étant guère encline, lorsque je me déplaçais à ma pleine vitesse, à détailler avec autant d'attention qu'à ce moment-là l'omniprésente verdure du paysage, qui donnait un certain charme à cette petite bourgade grisâtre. Lui, concentré sur la banale route de goudron s'éternisant devant nous, demeurait silencieux, bien que je fusse consciente des regards furtifs qu'il jetait à intervalles réguliers dans ma direction. Le mutisme à l'intérieur de l'habitacle s'épaississait de seconde en seconde, si bien qu'après un moment je ne pus m'empêcher de le briser avec un commentaire sans intérêt – enfin, sans intérêt pour le commun des mortels :

-Tu es drôlement flegmatique. Y a-t-il quelque chose qui avive ton inquiétude?

-Non, non, me certifia-t-il en essayant sans franc succès de paraître assuré.

Nul autre mot ne fut prononcé jusqu'à ce que, sous les roues de la voiture, je sentisse le sol sur lequel nous roulions changer de nature. D'une route lisse et bien entretenue, il passa, d'après ce que mon ouïe fine me permit de déduire, à un petit chemin de terre inégal. Je cessai de scruter les arbres fournis pour fouiller du regard l'image qui se formait à l'avant de l'automobile. Des bois surgissait une grande maison blanche, vitrée de partout, très belle. Une pointe de mélancolie perça en moi; cette demeure ressemblait en tout à celle que j'occupais lorsque je vivais en Europe. La voiture se gara dans l'immense garage et, toujours selon ses manières parfaites, Edward se posta derrière ma porte pour me l'ouvrir. Lorsque je posai le talon de mon escarpin sur le sol, je ne sentis pas l'aura d'hostilité à laquelle je m'attendais, seulement une certaine chaleur dans le cœur de ces humains auxquels je n'inspirais apparemment aucune crainte.

Edward prit ma main – toujours sans remarquer son toucher de glace – et m'entraîna doucement à ses côtés vers l'entrée. Bien qu'il tâchât de le camoufler, je sentis son cœur battre plus fort dans sa poitrine et cessai de respirer pour échapper à la tentation. Mon propre calme me désarmait. Ce que j'avais saisi de l'ambiance de l'endroit devait avoir eu une quelconque influence sur mon comportement. Au moment où mon amoureux poussa la porte, je les vis tous, chacun des membres de sa famille braquant ses yeux sur moi. Je tirai profit du temps qu'ils usèrent pour m'examiner pour en faire de même. Ils étaient tous très beaux, sans la perfection propre à mon espèce, mais tout de même au-dessus de la moyenne de la majorité des humains. Le père – Carlisle – était à mon avis le plus séduisant du lot, avec ses cheveux blonds et ses yeux bleus pleins de tendresse et d'amour. À ses côtés, sa femme Esmé, qui m'adressait un sourire plein m'aménité, me paraissait d'une bonté inégalable. Tous les traits de son visage en transpiraient. J'utilisai les descriptions d'Edward pour identifier les autres. Ceux-là me toisaient avec davantage de méfiance, surtout la soeur de mon soupirant, Rosalie. Pourtant, il faut dire qu'elle n'avait rien à m'envier. Elle avait les plus beaux cheveux que j'aie jamais vus – vampires compris – et des yeux bleu profond qui contrastaient avec son teint pâle. Je n'osai imaginer de quoi elle aurait eu l'air si elle avait été une sang-froid.

Carlisle rompit le court silence – qui avait duré à peine deux secondes – et me souhaita la bienvenue d'une voix affable. Esmé me serra contre elle, confirmant les pronostics que j'avais établis plus tôt.

-Edward n'avait jamais voulu ouvrir son cœur à qui que ce soit avant toi, ma chérie, me dit-elle, les yeux brillants.

Ces paroles me firent l'effet d'un baume apaisant et semblèrent réveiller en moi quelque chose que j'avais depuis longtemps oublié. Alors que je ne m'en étais jamais plainte avant, il me semblait que mon cœur était bien à l'étroit, prisonnier de son immobilité. Ainsi, Edward, qui était – soyons honnêtes – un très bel homme, un homme éblouissant même, ne s'était jamais intéressé à qui que ce soit avant moi? Un pressentiment m'envahit, comme si cela était un signe quelconque du destin que mon aspect différent ne l'ait pas rebuté. À ce moment-là, Edward prit ma main, la serra entre les siennes, diffusant une chaleur agréable d'un bout à l'autre de mon corps. Cette facilité qu'il avait de me calmer, de me tranquilliser, me stupéfiait encore. Son regard inquisiteur prit possession du mien, et pour un instant, je n'eus plus le moindre doute qu'il était mien.

Puis, Carlisle dissipa de nouveau le silence, m'intimant de le suivre. Il m'éloigna avec douceur de mon amoureux pour m'entraîner à l'écart, traversant moult pièces toutes plus élégamment décorées les unes que les autres. Le contact de sa paume à l'intérieur de la mienne me rappelait celui de son fils adoptif, bien qu'aucun lien de sang ne les unissait. Il m'entraîna dans son bureau, une jolie pièce dont les murs étaient parés de nombreux tableaux et au centre de laquelle trônait un simple bureau en bois. Il me désigna un sofa et me fit signe de m'y asseoir, tandis que lui-même s'installait derrière son poste de travail. Puis, il darda son magnifique regard sur moi. Derrière l'océan de ses iris et l'onyx de ses pupilles brillait une curiosité qu'il ne s'efforçait manifestement plus de feindre. Elle semblait même avoir réussi, tel un monstre affamé, à engloutir la peur qui avait peut-être réussi à germer en lui. Tout en moi semblait le fasciner, à un point tel que le poids de son regard sur mon être commençait à me gêner. Il ne me détaillait pas comme l'auraient fait les garçons que je croisais tous les jours au lycée, non. Il cherchait à comprendre quelque chose; c'était son métier qui l'avait poussé à m'emmener là. Un frisson me secoua – chose étrange puisque le froid avait depuis longtemps cessé d'exister pour moi – et je fermai les yeux, attendant qu'il parle, me dévoilant qu'il allait de ce pas en finir avec moi.

Or, les mots ne vinrent pas avant un long moment. Les yeux toujours fermés, je guettais avec mes autres sens un signe m'indiquant qu'il se levait, qu'il allait se précipiter sur moi. Toutefois, le seul son, doux et feutré, qui parvint à mes oreilles fut un simple murmure, des paroles étouffées provenant manifestement des réflexions qui agitaient les neurones de l'homme assis devant moi. J'entendis distinctement chaque syllabe tandis qu'il laissait s'échapper les mots, comme s'il n'avait pu les retenir : « Impossible… Incroyable! »

-Je ne croyais pas qu'une telle chose fût possible, lança-t-il à brûle pour point.

Oh oui, il savait. Je n'eus toutefois guère le temps de me perdre en hypothèses et de tenter de comprendre comment il avait pu avoir connaissance du monde parallèle et mystique auquel j'appartenais.

-La première fois que j'ai rencontré quelqu'un comme toi, j'ai cru à une grave anomalie médicale, gloussa-t-il, perdu dans ses souvenirs. Cette pauvre fille… Tombée du plus haut étage d'un immeuble. Tentative de suicide, croyait-on. Quand nous sommes arrivés sur place, elle ne saignait pas et était froide comme l'hiver. On aurait dit que la vie n'avait jamais coulé en elle.

Il reprit son souffle, étudia ma réaction. Au même moment, je tâchais de garder une façade impassible qui ne dénoncerait pas le réel intérêt que je portais à son récit.

-Malgré toutes ces apparences qui auraient largement suffi à déclarer un décès, quelque chose clochait. La jeune femme bougeait toujours, ce qui aurait dû être impossible; plus la moindre goutte de sang n'irriguait ses veines, pas plus que son pouls ne battait. Or, elle respirait, toujours et encore. À quoi pouvait bien lui servir cet oxygène?

« Seule ma curiosité médicale, et guère ma morale, me poussa à la garder en observation, alors qu'il aurait plutôt fallu annoncer le décès aux proches. Elle me fascinait. Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement? Lorsqu'un médecin se retrouve confronté à un cas qui remet en question tout ce qu'il a appris, n'est-il pas normal que les raisons, l'enthousiasme qui l'ont poussé autrefois vers cette discipline refassent surface? J'ai étudié tous les documents que j'ai bien pu trouver, mais aucun ne faisait mention de cette différence marquée dans la constitution, le fonctionnement.

« Ma plus grande surprise fut lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux et que je lus en ces derniers la lucidité, l'éclat de la conscience. Ainsi, elle n'avait pas besoin d'un cœur pour vivre, pas plus que de nourriture ou d'eau. Son corps était froid comme un cadavre, mais si dur qu'il semblait avoir échappé au triste sort de ces derniers. Puis, elle me raconta son histoire, de la découverte de son immortalité à ses tentatives pour y mettre un terme. Quand elle me demanda de le faire, je ne pus me résoudre à l'aider à briser le cycle sans fin de sa trop longue existence. Lorsque je compris enfin les sentiments qui m'assaillaient, il était trop tard; j'étais fou d'elle. »

Je n'avais pas besoin d'en entendre davantage. Par-delà mon cerveau articulé qui fonctionnait à plein régime, une certitude m'emplissait, comme une réalité qui, autrefois guère envisagée, nous revient en plein visage. C'était tellement évident…

« Esmé… » soufflai-je.


	6. Une première

Le silence qui suivit me sembla plus long que tous ceux que j'avais vécus ces derniers temps; il s'étirait sans gêne et semblait épaissir l'atmosphère de la pièce exiguë, tandis que Carlisle et moi nous dévisagions sans même oser remuer ne serait-ce qu'un seul muscle. Alors que tout semblait calme de l'extérieur, – après tout, n'est-ce pas le lot des vampires d'afficher en permanence un visage impassible, quitte à paraître insensibles? – mes neurones s'agitaient à cent miles à l'heure, tentant de mettre de l'ordre dans cette histoire qui, même à mes yeux, semblait relever de la pure fiction. J'avais vu Esmé en rentrant chez Edward, je l'avais même serrée dans mes bras. J'avais sentie son aura de bonté, goûté à sa chaleur on ne peut plus humaine, et on voudrait ensuite me faire avaler qu'elle appartiendrait à mon espèce, qu'elle serait comme moi? Un vampire ne peut pas atteindre une telle chaleur, une telle humanité, quelle que soit la force de sa volonté, peu importe à quel point ce dernier est convaincu de sa capacité à outrepasser sa véritable nature. Par définition, c'est impossible, non? J'en suis la preuve. Je me bats depuis plus de deux siècles pour rester accrochée à ce que le terme «humain» peut bien définir. Alors comment une jeune sang-froid à peine arrachée à la mort pourrait-elle détenir ce secret, celui qui me torture chaque jour de mon existence depuis que j'ai voulu attenter à ma vie il y a de cela déjà si longtemps?

Je quittai les brumes de mes réflexions pour retourner à la réalité. Mes yeux étaient toujours ancrés dans ceux de Carlisle, qui semblait espérer en tirer la réponse qu'il cherchait tant, la réponse qui pourrait à la fois satisfaire sa curiosité médicale et mettre un terme à son impuissance face à l'état peu commun de la femme de sa vie, car, si j'avais bien compris, Esmé n'était ni tout à fait comme moi, ni tout à fait comme lui. Même moi, je n'arrivais pas à mettre le doigt sur ce qui pourrait faire d'elle un vampire. Elle n'avait, il faut bien l'admettre, rien de ce que mes confrères ou moi-même présentons : un appétit insatiable pour le sang, une vitesse surhumaine ou encore une perception accrue de ce qui l'entoure. Notre seul point commun semblait être cette immortalité qu'elle semblait prête à tout pour faire disparaître – du moins, elle l'était avant de rencontrer Carlisle.

Je me décidai enfin à briser le silence, devenu trop épais pour moi, et probablement insoutenable pour le médecin tourmenté auquel je faisais face.

- Avant de me voir débarquer avec Edward, vous n'auriez jamais cru à l'existence des vampires, n'est-ce pas? lançai-je.

J'avais décidé de lui dire la vérité, histoire de lui épargner des détours et des imprécisions inutiles, étant donné qu'il était si près de la vérité avec ses hypothèses et ses études.

- Je croyais qu'Esmé était atteinte d'un trouble génétique rare. Mais dès que je vous ai vue, j'ai su que vous aviez quelque chose en commun. C'était… une certitude autant qu'une impression, une réalité davantage qu'une observation. Je l'ai senti, voilà tout. Seulement, vous êtes également différentes. En quoi, je ne saurais le dire, mais vous l'êtes.

- Esmé n'est pas un vampire, laissai-je tomber. Elle l'a peut-être été un jour, mais elle ne l'est plus. Mais elle n'en devient pas davantage humaine. C'est aussi nouveau pour moi que ça peut l'être pour vous.

Carlisle détourna enfin la tête pour fixer une toile accrochée au mur opposé de son bureau. Je ne me détournai pas pour y jeter un œil, ayant senti qu'il ne l'observait que pour échapper à mon regard perçant et au poids de ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.

- Je vieillis, elle reste aussi belle qu'au premier jour. Les enfants grandissent, mais elle reste toujours la même qu'au jour où nous les avons adoptés – lorsque nous avons réalisé que nous ne pourrions jamais avoir d'enfants. Un jour, je disparaîtrai de la surface de la terre et elle y sera toujours. Elle sera là pour voir ce que notre monde sera dans 50, 100 ou 150 ans. C'est aussi inconcevable qu'insupportable pour moi… et pour elle, dit-il dans un souffle.

Encore une fois, l'instant présent s'effaça sous mes yeux tandis que je m'accordais quelques secondes pour digérer ce que je venais d'apprendre et analyser l'insolite situation, car je savais, au plus profond de moi-même, que je serais un jour confrontée à ce que Carlisle vivait avec tant de difficulté – mon amour immodéré pour Edward et mon immortalité s'en portaient garants. En effet, dans un cas comme dans l'autre, c'est le désir de passer l'éternité aux côtés de l'être aimé qui nourrissait la curiosité, non? Mon impuissance m'oppressait, et je sentais au fin fond de moi qu'il fallait que j'aide Carlisle, ne serait-ce que pour poser un acte charitable susceptible de me délester de la culpabilité qui me rongeait au souvenir de mes débuts balbutiants et peu glorieux. Distinguant à nouveau l'éclat inquisiteur des yeux de Carlisle, j'entrepris de résumer tout haut ce que je savais, dans l'espoir, peut-être, de donner un sens à cette charade.

- Esmé est… immortelle, immuable, mais chaude comme vous et moi. Et elle a de toute évidence été mordue par un vampire, puisque sa situation au moment où vous l'avez trouvée ressemble en tout point à celle d'un sang-froid. Toutefois, je n'arrive pas à saisir comment son état a pu changer entre l'instant où vous l'avez recueillie et maintenant.

Je m'interrompis brusquement, me questionnant sur ce que cette réalité impliquait. Si Esmé était presque comme moi, cela pouvait-il signifier que les Cullen vivaient depuis plusieurs années déjà un peu à la manière dont Charlie et moi menions notre existence, en voyageant d'un endroit à l'autre avant que l'inflexible jeunesse de leur compagne ne devienne source de soupçons? Était-ce pour cela qu'Edward n'avait pas pris peur en me touchant ou en m'embrassant? Mais bien sûr, il en avait vu d'autres… Il partageait depuis un moment déjà la vie d'une mère adoptive toute particulière qu'il fallait protéger des regards trop scrutateurs et des esprits trop agiles. L'implacable logique du raisonnement fit irradier une délicieuse chaleur dans mon corps éternellement glacé et privé de l'érosion du temps tandis que je réalisais ma chance, celle de pouvoir côtoyer l'humain que j'aimais sans avoir ni à lui cacher l'essentiel de ce qui me caractérisait ni à violer aucune loi propre à mon monde.

- Je n'ai jamais vu rien de tel, marmonnai-je, davantage pour moi-même que pour mon interlocuteur. Mon seul savoir touchant une étrangeté de ce genre à trait aux enfants issus de l'union d'un vampire et d'un humain. Ces créatures aussi partagent certains traits propres à notre espèce, mais à ces derniers s'amalgament des caractéristiques indéniablement humaines comme le fait de grandir ou d'avoir du sang dans les veines. Or, vous comme moi savons que les années passeront sans même effleurer Esmé, ajoutai-je en levant des yeux désolés vers lui.

- J'en connais également plus que tu ne pourrais le croire sur ton monde, même si je me suis renseigné en restant éternellement sceptique quant à votre existence. Esmé elle-même en doutait, n'ayant jamais rencontré de gens comme elle avant aujourd'hui. Voilà pourquoi tu revêts une si grande importance à mes yeux.

« Au fil de mes lectures, j'ai notamment appris comment ceux de ton espèce transforment les miens afin qu'ils puissent les suivre dans l'éternité. Néanmoins, Esmé ne s'y est jamais essayée, d'abord parce que le sang humain lui est inconnu – lorsque je l'ai découverte, j'ai réalisé que le sang animal suffisait à sa survie – et ensuite parce qu'elle craignait de ne pas se contrôler suffisamment face à cet aspect encore indompté de sa nature qui la répugnait encore plus que tous les autres. En somme, j'étais condamné à vieillir. »

« Mais comment peut-on garder une part de son humanité alors que l'on est un vampire? », songeai-je alors que je quittais le bureau du médecin pour retourner vers Edward et le reste de sa famille. Pas de doute, il s'agissait d'une première, quelque chose dont je n'avais jamais entendu parler en mes quelque deux cent ans d'existence. J'étais même certaine que les Volturi, ce prestigieux clan d'Italie auquel j'avais rendu épisodiquement visite au fil du temps, ignoraient tout de ce qui avait pu amener Esmé à devenir ce qu'elle était. De retour dans le lumineux hall d'entrée, je me dirigeai immédiatement vers Edward, qui enlaça ma taille en un geste rassurant. Également, lorsque je plongeai mon regard dans la fraîcheur printanière de ses iris, il me parût y déceler, au-delà de l'amour qu'il me vouait, un remerciement tacite pour le service que je rendrais sûrement un jour à sa famille.


End file.
